Finding the Fire
by TwiztidJay17
Summary: The UNSC Sanada has just lost another Battle to the Covenant on Erina III, at this time the UNSC Spirit of Fire also disappears, UNSC Head Command orders the Sanada and the SPARTAN Jay-129 to find the Spirit of Fire and her crew.
1. Chapter 1

**[Year: 2517, Date: Classified, Area: Classified]**

A small boy runs with a big group of his friends, they are all stopped by a tall woman in a lab coat, shes

smiles and begins to talk to them about something he cant exactly understand, she asks his name and he

replies "Jay" she smiles and looks him over, he and 32 of his friends are put into a van and taking to a

school like building where he is given dog tags with Jay-129 the top and beneath it "Sierra-129" he

stares at these for a long time but smiles as he watches t he woman hand the out...on the other side of

the dog tags it says UNSC and has a Symbol he just giggles and walks through with the boy named

"John".

**[Year: 2531, Date: Unknown, Area: Erina III]**

a SPARTAN walked through a desert city looking around for blips on his screen two yellow and a red

appeared he ran toward it when one of the yellow blips disappeared he ran faster and turned to corner

as they other soldier was gunned down by a giant alien, the SPARTAN could only think "Elite" as he

ran and jumped into the air pulling out two SMGs landing on him shooting hundreds of bullets into him

then placing the SMGs back on his hips he turned to see a warthog.

"129, were leaving...this planet has no hope, The Covenant have glasses almost everything" spoke the

first marine, the SPARTAN looked back up to him and shook his head getting in the back of the Vehicle

"how much time do we have Marine?" the SPARTAN spoke in a very deep manly voice as he stared at

the road behind them the marine responded "not very long, they've made a Cross one coming from

each Direction, our orders are to return to _The Sanada_ and Retreat into Slip Space." the SPARTAN was

angry under his Helmet but he tried not to show it and shook his head more, he looked back up and saw

Green Tents, they were home. As they approached a strong looking man approached them and saluted

the SPARTAN. "are we ready to get going Lieutenant?" 129 questioned, the man sighed and nodded

"yes Spartan, _The Sanada _is waiting for us." as he said that a Pelican arrived dropping down as 129 got

in he looked back at the once beautiful planet called Erina III.

As the Pelican arrived over the Intercom yelled a man "SPARTAN 129 TO THE BRIDGE NOW!" 129

sighed and began running the halls, on the bridge the same man looked at the Ships A.I. And Barked

another order "Rin, slip space now! We have to get away from the covenant now!" the A.I. Nodded

quickly and the ship began to enter slip space, about that time 129 run into the bridge with the Captain

staring at him "yes Captain Thomas?" the captain sighed and fell into his chair turning to look at the

Super soldier. "129, how many did we loose?" the SPARTAN looked at the floor and thought, "126

Captain..." the captain sighed even louder "At least we did our best...." he tried to smile but found he

really couldn't....then the female A.I. Spoke up, "Captain, where are we going?" the captain looked at

out of the corner of his eye and then closed them "Reach...." the A.I. Nodded again and closed her eyes

and smiled "done" she said and the captain nodded to her. "129, your on Vacation until we leave Slip

Space which will be in 3 days, try to get some sleep." the SPARTAN Nodded and went back downstairs

to the cafeteria. He met up with some Marines After getting rid of his armor in the armory. "what did he

want 129?" asked one of the marines he looked back up at him "to tell me I was on break for a few

days" the marine looked at the SPARTAN like he was stupid "were all on break..since when did he

need to tell us we were?" the table had a laugh and left lunch together, 129 left the group for his

quarters and went into a deep sleep on his nice cozy bed. As the ship flew of into the distance it was ready on the side UNSC _Sanada_ and the Story of SPARTAN 129 begins....

If your reading this your read the prologue to Finding Fire thanks for reading please review new ones will be up as soon as I find the time thank you very much peoples =D


	2. Welcome Home 129

**[Year: 2519, Date: March 13th, Area: Reach SPARTAN Facility]**

a woman yelled at a young boy and he just looked up at her and shook his head "it wasn't me ma'am!, I

would never do anything like that!" the woman still stared at him and he shook his head more "Doctor

Hasley!" the doctor replied "your Teammates weren't around Jay...." he frowned and sighed his head

and nodded the he do it. "you will apologize to Kelly, and you will clean both your and her Armor" he

nodded again "yes ma'am.." he replied sorrowfully and walked on his heel walking away "stupid

Kelly..." he kept walking and met up with Linda and Sam. "how come I always get in trouble?" he said

to his to fellow SPARTANS Sam just looked back and shook his head "because your to obvious Jay" he

replied and shook his head more. Jay just shrugged and walked to his room for some sleep.

**[Year: 2531, Date: April 19th , Area: REACH]**

the Ship pulled into the space dock and everyone seemed to run off, Jay walked calmly off board and

into the Elevator, when he arrived on the planet he looked around for a minute and smiled a bit...he felt

like he was somewhat home, he didn't waste anytime in walking to the SPARTAN facility to see Dr.

Hasley when he walked in she looked up at him and smiled walking over to him and putting a hand on

his shoulder "how are you doing Jay?" she questioned and he looked down at her "Fine Ma'am, Just

happy to be Home for a few days" he replied with a smile and she looked at him and shook her head

"don't count on it" when she said this he was surprised "why not?" he replied quickly and the Doctor

looked up at him "Jay....Jerome, Alicia, and Douglas along with their Ship the _Spirit of Fire_ have just

been labeled MIA" his eyes widened and he looked down "were loosing to many ma'am..." she looked

up at him then went back to her desk " they're only MIA Jay..." he shook his head "your Right..." after

he said that the Inter Com started up "will Captain Thomas, Lieutenant Wheeler, and SPARTAN-129

Report to the Control Room!" Jay took one look at the Doctor and nodded his head and he ran off to

the control room, when he arrived the lieutenant from earlier stood there and so did the captain "yes

sirs?" a man with a lot of medals and the rank of General on his shoulder turned around "were all here

then....Captain Thomas, were sending the UNSC _Sanada_ to go look for the _Spirit of Fire_ you need to

find that ship, its carrying a lot of our forces and 3 of our SPARTANS, Captain Cuttler is aboard the

ship as well as the A.I. Serena." they all nodded and the captain spoke up "Yes sir..." the General

looked at all three of them and waved his hand "your dismissed...Repair, Resupply and Head to these

Coordinates, if anything goes wrong drop a Beacon." the Captain nodded again and the three of them

left, the Captain went one way with 129 and Wheeler going the other "what do you think of this 129?"

he looked down at Wheeler and shook his head "two of my Brothers and a Sister are on that ship, we

need to find that ship Lieutenant Wheeler." he walked to the SPARTAN HQ in the base, when he

walked in he felt someone's arm wrap around his neck and a familiar voice "Guess who!" he could only

smile and throw her over his back "come on Kelly! Thought you were stronger then that!" she only

smiled and nodded but before she could run at him John was in between them shaking Jay's hand "hey

Jay how have you been?" Jay looked at his Brother and smiled giving him a hug "I've been fine John,

how are you doing" John smiled and nodded "I've been fine but very Busy, in fact i have to go so ill

talk to you later Jay" and with that John was out of the room leaving Kelly and Jay, he walked over and

picked her up in a big hug "seems like you doing well Kelly" she nodded "same goes for you tough

guy" he just smiled and laughed "i try, where have you been stationed?" she shook her head

"Everywhere, the Universe is coming to an end Jay, were loosing Planets everyday, not to mention

marines..." he sighed and shook his head too "our last battle we lost Erina III and 126 troops Kelly..."

she sighed "they're not like us Jay..." he looked away for a moment and looked back "i know Kelly..I

had to watch a lot of soldiers I knew personally die on Erina..." Kelly just shook her head and sat on

her bed "there has to be a better way to help the Marines..." Jay sat down on his bed across from hers

and shook her head "not everyone can be a SPARTAN, and half of them wouldn't want the

augmentations....well just have to keep doing what were doing and fight this war by ourselves" and

with that final line they both laid back and began to drift to sleep.

Hey guys thanks for reading, please review, ive noticed my trafficking going up so tell your friends and make me happy lol, sorry it took a couple days been kinda busy - TJ17


End file.
